The Elemental Diaries
by lady-knight nel
Summary: Arianna Gilbert is Elena's fraternal twin sister. Though they are twins the differences between them are many. The most obvious one the fact that Arianna is a true Elemental. The last of her species. What will happen to the story with the addition of this new variable?


**I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

 **Nor do I own dialogue taken from the Tv show.**

 **So I wanted to write an Elijah/Oc story for a while now... and here it is.**

 **My other stories are still in the writing process. I haven't abandon them. A new chapter will be up by the next month for the Broken Serpent at least.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **The Elemental Diaries.**

Arianna Gilbert woke up with a gasp and a very mean headache. She slowly opened her eyes to see an unfamiliar looking ceiling. She sat up and looked around she was in an old abandoned house sitting on an old couch next to her unconscious twin Elena.

Now you would think that she would freak out immediately what with her being in an unknown place. True she was, but still much calmer than she would have been had she not dealt with all the peculiar supernatural occurrences happening in Mystic Falls ever since the arrival of the Salvatore brothers.

She took a long breath and tried to remember how she ended up where she was.

She was leaving the masquerade ball with her recently unlinked from Katherine -aka the Vampire bitch who looked like her sister's actual twin more than she herself did- sister when she was knocked out by a man in a mask.

And really what was her life that she could she think things like that and be considered sane.

She touched the back of her head feeling the small lump there and she realised that she probably had a concussion. Great couldn't her kidnapper be at least kind enough to not hit her? What happened to the old good times with their old good sayings like _never hit a lady_. Pff barbarians.

Her reverie of giving her kidnapper a tongue lashing with a good hit on the head was broken when she heard a groan.

Oh look here her sister was awake.

'Laney!' she exclaimed. She helped her sister up.

'Where are we?' she asked in a pained voice. She probably too had a concussion. She gave her sister a sympathetic look, not that she saw it seeing as she was busy blinking and looking around.

'Well dear sister of mine. I am pretty sure that we have been kidnapped. Now I would like to think that this has nothing to do with vampires but with how our lives have gotten over the last year I am almost a hundred percent certain that our situation has something to do with said creatures of the night. Though as to why we have been taken I don't really know. I hope this is not some human trafficking Vampire edition, that wouldn't be fun…', she stopped theorising when she saw that her sister's skin was getting paler and paler with every word she spoke. She decided to shut up and be the supportive big sister she was supposed to be in the events of kidnapping. So she gave her twin a small smile and tried to comfort her.

'But don't worry Laney we are together and will as always find some way to get out of this situation'.

Her sister gave her a timid nod and was about to say something when a voice interrupted her.

'Well I see you are finally awake'.

It was a man looking to be around his early twenties with chin length blonde- brown hair and blue eyes.

He came with vampire speed to her sister's side and said 'Come on now. Just a taste.'

Elena gave him a frightened look and moved closer to her for comfort.

Before she could do anything, a female voice cut in.

'Trevor! Control yourself' she admonished. She was a pretty woman with short brown hair and green eyes.

Trevor quickly got up and went next to the female. And despite being frightened out of her mind Ariana gave an internal snort. Guess she knew who held the pants in that relationship. Three cheers for feminism.

'Buzzkill' he muttered and walked out of the door.

She took her sister's hand in her own and gave it a squeeze.

'Well I was right we were kidnapped by vampires Laney I won the bet' she said with false cheer.

Her sister gave her an incredulous look though she relaxed a bit, so mission accomplished.

'We never had a bet' she scolded. Now braver Elena asked the million-dollar question

'What do you want with us?'

The female lady ignored her and just muttered 'My god you look just like her'.

'But I am not' Elena said. Ah so she had reached the same conclusion as her another Katherine related problem then. Bitch loved to cause problems really.

'Be quiet' she hissed.

'But I am not Katherine' Elena repeated. Arianna just looked at her sister unbelievably. Of course, she wasn't. if she was Katherine she wouldn't have been kidnapped for Zeus sake. But her lovely sister ignored her mental rumblings and continued 'My name is Elena Gilbert and this is my sister. You don't have to do this'.

Why Elena of course with the power of love and fluffy unicorns you are going to change our kidnappers mind. She loved her sister she truly did but seriously? They are not in a bloody kid's movie where the good guys become friends with the bad guys nor they have a Naruto Uzumaki with them. They had to think of ways to get the fuck out. She knew she was the smarter twin but really? This was ridiculous.

'I know who you are' she pointed out'. 'I said to be quiet'.

It was quite clear she was annoyed.

Elena didn't get the memo though and tried again. Never be said that Elena Gilbert was anything but stubborn.

'What do you want' she asked again.

Before Arianna could even blink the lady had bitch slapped Elena and her sister was unconscious yet again.

'I want you to be quiet' the scary vampire lady said sassily. Any other occasion and she would had appreciated the snarky attitude but at the moment the bitch hit her sister so she was off her friends list.

She shook her sisters shoulder trying to wake her.

'Elena, Laney wakey wakey, Elena!'

She huffed and glared at the female vampire who had just rendered her sister unconscious.

She had just opened her mouth to say something that would probably make her situation worse but before she did the scary vampire lady interrupted her.

'The same goes to you. Be quiet unless you want to end up like your sister here.

Arianna glared at her but nodded to show that she understood.

The vampire gave her one more look before she too left the room.

Arianna passed the next hours by trying to be productive.

She tried to wake up her sister and failed each time.

She looked around for their phones (no luck there).

She tried to find a way out. Found many but still when she looked outside the window she realised that there was nothing around for miles. They wouldn't make it to a meter outside the house before they would be busted.

After realising that there was no luck there she decided to meditate.

It helped with her elemental powers. She still didn't have much control over them but it was still better than the beginning.

Since her sixteenth birthday she had started getting more emotional. But that wasn't the problem it was what happened when she got emotional.

The first time it happened she had gotten annoyed with her sister and a moment later a gust of wind appeared out of nowhere and all the things on her desk somehow ended up on the floor. Things like that continued to happened for some time.

She at the beginning thought the happening were random. But as they say once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence…

So, she started observing when these things happened and she quickly realised that they happened when she got emotional. It was like telekinesis she first thought though she later concluded it had to do with the element of air.

She didn't believe it initially but the denial didn't last long. Only a day actually.

After that she was very enthusiastic about the prospects of controlling the wind. She felt very vindicated as she had waited for her Hogwarts letter for years yet it never came. The gods were at least giving her some kind of power.

Anyway, after a lot of research she decided to take up yoga and meditation in order to calm her emotional state and be able to control her powers.

Six months later she started putting things on fire accidentally due to sudden fits of rage and the meditation time was doubled.

Even though her powers were good in theory she was scared that she would hurt people for a very long time. Therefore, when she learned that Bonnie and her grams were actually witches she revealed her secret for the first time to Sheila Bennet and asked her if she was a witch.

It turned out she wasn't and she was actually what they called an elemental.

A human that could control the elements.

She didn't know many things about them only that they were extinct (Just her luck), but she promised that she would try to find more information for her.

Unfortunately, she died before she could and she was once again on her own, though with some more meditation exercises.

She had some control now due to her meditation but she had to be focused and rested when she used her powers and regrettably the concussion wasn't helping much with her current situation. She could probably put one of them on fire if she tried enough = but then she would be useless and there still would be the other left.

Back to the present she got out of her trance when she heard a groan.

She looked to her right and yes, her sister was waking up. She had a nasty bruise on her cheek and she was sure that it wouldn't look pretty the next day. If they survived till then that is.

'Elena' she whispered and helped her sister up.

She gathered her bearings and stood up. They looked at each other eyes and they nodded. Of course, they had the same idea to go snoop.

They hid behind the doorway and they listened in on the conversation of their kidnappers.

'How are the girls?' asked the Scary lady.

'The one still passed out. The other still next to her'

'You didn't touch her, did you?'

'Give me some credit. So, you called him?'

'No. I got the message to one of his informants. You know how this works.'

'Did you or did you not call Elijah?'

'They say he got it.'

'Wonderful. And now what?'

'So, that's it Trevor.'

'Either he got it or he didn't. We just have to wait.'

'Look! It's not too late. We can leave her here. We don't have to go through with this.'

'I am sick of running.'

'Yeah! Well running keeps us from dying.'

'Elijah is old school. He accepts our deal and we are free.'

Before she could really think about the conversations she just heard the bitch slapper appeared.

'You' she bellowed while looking at us. 'There is nothing around here for miles. You think you can get out of this house you are tragically wrong. You understand?' she asked.

My dear sister decided to once again question our kidnappers.

'Who is Elijah?' she asked.

'He is your worst nightmare' she informed us and left.

Pff scary lady liked to be cryptic.

'Great you hear that Laney our worst nightmare' she said with a sarcastic smile.

Her only answer was a deadpan stare.

She was about to ask her about what she thought they should do but before she could she had already started walking.

Her sister's great plan?

Was to follow the homicidal vampire to interrogate her.

For fucks sake. That girl. How was she even alive?

'Why are we here?' she asked the vampire lady.

'You keep answering these questions like I am going to answer them' was her very helpful reply.

'Why won't you?' Elena asked again

'That's another one' and another helpful reply from the vampire lady whose name she really had to learn or else she would still keep referring to as the scary vampire lady in her mind.

It was her turn to ask now. 'You got us. It's not like we can go anywhere before you vampire speed and stop us. So, why won't you at least tell us what you want with us?'

Not that she thought that she wanted her for something it was probably Elena they wanted. That girl had a knack for trouble like no other.

'I personally want nothing from either of you. I am just a delivery service. Though you' she pointed at me 'were just a bonus. You were with the doppelganger when she was kidnapped so you were taken too. Now you are just good leverage as the doppelganger's sister.'

Huh she knew it. They wanted Elena. She was spot on today.

'Seriously just leverage?' she muttered.

Scary vampire lady gave her an amused look and her sister chose to ignore her mutterings and continued once again her hunt for information.

'Delivery to who? Elijah?' she asked.

Our kidnapper gave a sharp laugh. 'Two points to the eavesdropper'.

'Who is he? Is he a vampire?'

Great question once again Elena. As if the vampires would be working for a human.

She decided to express her disappointment in her sisters drop of intelligence. Maybe she was hit too hard?

'Really Laney. What else could he be a fairy?' she asked exasperated.

She was once again ignored. Though she got another amused glance by the scary lady.

'He is one of The Vampires. The Originals'.

Finally, a clear answer.

The Originals, though that got her thinking.

Before her sister could ask once again a stupid clarification she decided to intervene.

'By Originals, you wouldn't happen to mean the first Vampires to walk on Earth. Would you?' she asked.

Because if they were…

Well they were screwed.

'Well you are a sharp one she said' she said instead of answering.

She took that as a yes.

They were fucked.

'Trevor and I have been running for five hundred years. We are tired. We want it over. We are using your sister to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess.'

'But why me?' asked the ever-stubborn Laney.

'Because you are the Petrova doppelganger. You are the key to breaking the curse.'

'You mean the sun and the moon curse?' Arianna asked.

'You do know your history'. Was the helpful answer she received. Were yes and no answers so difficult?

'What do you mean I am the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse' objected Elena.

'No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. Sacrifice is what breaks it.' The vampire lady helpfully informed us.

'Wait sacrifice? You don't mean my little sister, do you?' she demanded.

Yes, Laney was annoying and judgemental at times but she was still her sister and she wasn't dying dammit!

'Yes, the blood of the doubleganger. Which means in order to break the curse the doubleganger has to die' she confirmed.

Dammit once again she was right.

'Tell me more' pleaded Elena.

Trevor's voice echoed behind us.

'Captivity' s mad her pushy eh? What do you want to know doublelicious?' he asked with a cheeky grin.

'Who are you running from?' Elena asked.

'The Originals' Trevor answered. Finally, at least he was straightforward.

'Which means the first vampires rights?' asked Arianna.

'Beauty and brains', he said with a flirty voice. 'And yes, to answer your question they are the first family. The old world. Rose and I pissed them off'.

Finally, scary vampire lady got a name.

Rose coughed and gave Trevor a glare.

'Correction I pissed them off. Rose had my back. And for over half a millennium they wanted us dead.'

Oh, great a sob story. While she felt for them and admired that loyalty. She would prefer if she didn't end up dead for their mistakes.

'What did you do?' Elena asked.

'He made the same mistake almost everyone did. He trusted Katerina Petrova' Rose explained.

Of course, that bitch again. Great.

'Katherine' clarified Elena.

'Mm the one and only. The first Petrova doubleganger.' said Rose.

'I helped her escape her fate' Trevor explained. 'And now I've sorry we've been mocked ever since'.

'Which is why we are not going to make the same mistake again' Rose promised and they left the room.

'Well Katherine dear took the sympathy road. Which one are we taking?' Arianna asked her sister.

Her only answer was silence.

She huffed and took her sister's hand and took her to the room they had been sitting.

Her sister sat down and Arianna decided to find a book to read.

She was frightened and needed something to take her mind out of things.

A gasp took her attention off the bookshelf she was looking at.

She looked at her sister for an explanation and she was given a piece of paper which read:

 **Stefan and Damon are coming for you two. -B.**

She gave a relieved smile at her sister and then she hid the paper under the couch and went back to looking at books.

Arianna was just finishing the first chapter of Dracula, which she was delighted to find as she liked to make a mockery of herself when Trevor came down the stairs and said in a panicked voice 'He is here. This was a mistake.'

'No. I told you I would take us out of this. You have to trust me' Rose tried to reassure him.

'No. He wants me dead Rose'

'He wants her more' she responded while pointing at Elena.

'I can't do this. You give her to him. He'll lent mercy to you. But I need to get out. Out of here' he exclaimed.

'Trust me. What are we?' Rose asked in a soothing voice.

'We are family. Forever.'

This quite touching scene was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

'You are scared' Elena pointed out. Really what was it with her sister and pointing out the obvious today?

'Stay here with them and don't make a sound' Rose said before she left.

In the tense minutes since Rose's departure Elena had started pacing around the room and Arianna was meditating with the hope that she would have the power to do at least something.

Out of nowhere the most handsome man she had ever seen appeared. And she internally despaired because she was sure he was Elijah. Why were all the bad guys hot? So unfair. He had chocolate brown hair and deep hazel eyes and he wore that suit like a boss.

He came in front of Elena and breathed in her scent. She could tell her sister was very frightened by the tremors of her body.

'Human. That's impossible' he breathed.

'Hello there' he said to her sister.

Okay so she had to do something before Elena passed out or something. We had to stall for time either way.

'Get away from my sister' she growled in her more threatening voice. She took Laney's hand and put herself in front of her sister.

She wasn't letting anyone get her and use her in some crappy ritual.

So she gathered her courage, straightened her back and glared at the Original with her bitch face No 9.

Elijah had been expecting many things when he received the message from Rose Marie. The Petrova doubleganger was not on that list. So, he was pleasantly surprised.

He was amused that the other human that was in the room and who he had ignored when faced with the doubleganger was trying to threaten him.

Though he did admire her loyalty to family.

After all family was always and forever he though nostalgically.

The irony was not lost on him what with him planning to murder his one remaining brother.

He finally took in the other human in the room.

And was once again surprised that evening.

She was taller than her sister by some inches and had more curves on her.

Legs that went on for miles as he could she from the short red dress that she was wearing.

She had raven black hair that fell to her shoulder blades in messy waves.

A round face with pouty lips made for kissing and a cute button nose.

And her eyes…

Her wide silvery blue eyes that were observing him as much as he was observing her.

The colour of those eyes was one he hadn't expected to see ever again. Cause these glowing blue eyes with their glowing silver swirls could only be the eyes of an elemental.

How curious.

This gorgeous being in front of him was an actual elemental.

'And who are you?' he finally asked her.

Rose- Marie decided to intervene.

'She is nobody. Just the doubleganger's twin sister. Do with her as you see fit' she rapidly explained.

'I'll so you nobody' he heard the girl mutter under her breath much to his amusement.

'Silence Rose Marie I was asking the girl. And she is definitely not a nobody. Not with those eyes.'

To find an elemental and not even know it?

Truly humorous.

The girl seemed young enough to just be gaining her powers though.

And she said twin?

That was impossible.

Hm.

'I am Arianna Gilbert and this is my twin Elena' the girl finally said.

Light and dark how symbolic.

'Pleasure. I am Elijah.' he answered and quickly took her hand and gave a kiss to her knuckles.

The glare was entertaining.

The blush that accompanied it even more so.

'I know who you are. And I would really like to say it was a pleasure to meet you. But you see you want to sacrifice my sister to break a curse like she is a freaking virgin sacrifice, so I won't lie' she replied.

He was very amused by this beautiful elemental and he would very much like to continue this conversation but he had other things to do.

'We have a long journey ahead of us we should be going. I am sure we can solve our differences on the way' he answered with a smirk.

'Please don't let them take us' Elena begged.

'One last piece of business and we are done' Elijah said ignoring her.

Arianna couldn't help but think that he was even more handsome up close but she supressed her urges and observed what happened next.

Elijah turned around and faced Trevor.

'I've waited so long for this day Elijah. I am truly very sorry' Trevor pleaded.

'Oh no your apology is not necessary'.

'Yes. Yes, it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you.

'I guess you are the guilty one. Rose here did it because she was loyal to you. That I honour. Where was your loyalty?' Elijah asked.

'I beg your forgiveness.'

'So, granted.'

There was a second were everything was still and everyone seemed to have relaxed but Arianna was cautious. Her instincts were proven right yet again when Elijah took Trevor's head off with a slap to the neck.

Rose sobbed. Arianna squeezed her sister's hand.

'You' Rose hissed through a sob.

'Don't Rose. Now you are free.'

'Come' Elijah said.

Arianna looked at her sister they needed to stall for time.

'What about the moonstone' Elena exclaimed.

'What do you know about the moonstone?' Elijah demanded.

'I know that you need it and I know where it is.'

'Elena' Arianna hissed. They needed to stall not give away valuable information.

'Stop talking' she interrupted.

'Yes?' Elijah asked.

'I can help you get it' Elena added.

'Tell me where it is' he demanded.

'It doesn't work that way.'

Arianna was fighting the urge to facepalm.

'Are you negotiating with me?' Elijah asked amused.

'It's the first I ever heard of it' Rose said.

He tried to compel her and failed.

So, he took her necklace off her neck and threw it away.

'What is this vervain doing against your neck?'

He grabbed Elena by her hair and that was when she snapped.

She got in between them and pushed her sister behind her and then she focused with all her power to push.

A gigantic gash of wind came and pushed the Original to the wall.

'I told you to get the hell away from my sister,' she growled.

She could feel the sweat running down her face. She was exhausted.

She stopped using her powers and stumbled backwards.

Thankfully her sister came to support her.

She gave her a thankful smile and then went back to glaring at her enemy who was watching her with amused eyes. She could also see Rose in the background watching her with incredulous eyes.

He clapped twice.

'Bravo Arianna. It's quite nice to meet an elemental after all these years. It's quite brave and inspiring of you your loyalty to your sister. I am quite sure you'll be powerful one day but right now you are still learning and I can see you are tired. You'll not be able to repeat an attack like that without falling unconscious. So, don't let me repeat it again. Where is the moonstone?' Elijah asked.

Arianna knew he was right but still it did sting her pride.

'It is in Mystic Falls' she answered vaguely. Just to annoy him.

By the clenching of his jaw she was quite sure he knew it too.

'More specifically?

'In the tomb' she replied again.

She lifted her left eyebrow challengingly at him.

And just because she knew she looked badass she said a thankyou to her past self that put the effort in learning how to lift her eyebrow. Though her right is still stubborn, the mission was still a success.

'Which tomb? He demanded.

Though there were almost no signs of his irritation on his face she knew he was and she was quite smug about that.

She wasn't going down without a fight.

'Under the church's ruins.'

'What is it doing there?' he asked.

'It's with Katherine or as you probably know her Katerina', she explained.

'Interesting' Elijah acknowledged.

Right at that moment the sound of breaking glass was heard through the old house.

Right on time.

Nice.

'What is that?' Elijah growled.

'I don't know' Rose replied.

'Who else is in this house?' he asked.

'I don't know' Rose repeated.

Elijah grabbed Elena and Arianna with each of his hands and led them upstairs.

He handed us to Rose when Stefan's and Damon's voices echoed through the house.

'Up here'

'Down here'

Damon came and grabbed be and flashed me downstairs and told Arianna to be quiet.

She nodded in response.

'Excuse me to whom it may concern. You are making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. you hear that? I repeat you cannot beat me! So, I want the girls. On the count of three. Or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?'

Suddenly Elena's voice was heard and Arianna was ready to freak out.

'I'll come with you. Just please don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out' Elena begged.

'What game are you playing with me?' Elijah asked.

An explosion was heard and a hiss of pain.

Arianna got out of hiding just in time to see Elijah getting killed by courtesy of Damon.

She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled in thanks at Damon. He gave her a wink in response. Just then Rose appeared took in the scene and flashed away.

Before Damon could chase her down.

Elena appeared at the top of the stairs and said 'Just let her go'.

Arianna breathed a sigh of relief after seeing her sister safe and sound.

She sat down on the stairs and then fainted after all the stress of the day and the use of her powers got to her finally.


End file.
